1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control method for printing and a printing apparatus for carrying out printing by using a rolled continuous sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
For carrying out a great deal of printing in a laboratory print or the like, a rolled continuous sheet is used. In the case where the rolled continuous sheet is manufactured, there is a case where an area, for example, a soil area or a sheet joint area (splice portion) is generated in the sheet. In relation to an area which is partly different in a characteristic of the sheet as a print medium, for example, the soil area or the splice portion (hereinafter, refer also to as a unique portion), an identification mark is printed to a print face on the sheet.
A printing apparatus, disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-240492, controls so as to detect a unique portion (splice portion), set the detected splice portion and a predetermined area therearound to an image print inhibiting area, and print images in other areas except that area.
In the continuous sheet, the splice portion unlikely appears continuously, however, the sheet soil area likely appears continuously. However, in the printing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-240492, a case where the unique portion continuously appears is not taken into consideration.
In the case where the unique portion continuously appears, the print inhibiting area does not end. Accordingly, a blank area to which the printing is not carried out continues long. As a result, a long sheet piece which is beyond assumption is discharged, so that its length disables putting it on a tray in a discharging unit or handling it in a post process, for example, a cutting machine. On the contrary, in the case where the continuous sheet is cut just after the print inhibiting area is detected, rewind and re-feed of the sheet are generated by the printing apparatus, thereby lowering efficiency of printing.